Since the beginning
by LazyNinja
Summary: SasuSaku AU He just moved in next to her. She was amazed by his guitar playing. What happens when she finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her? Will he be there for her? I suck at summaries... Rated T for language. WARNING: MAJOR OOC-NESS! plz R
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Sup! My very first fanfiction, please be gentle 0=) Positive criticism is welcome! Oh and please tip me on any mistakes I made, Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. **

__________________________________________________________________________________

He jumped out of the car, opened the trunk and took out his life: his Gibson Les Paul Vixen electric guitar. He was a normal 17-year old kid, going to a normal school, having normal friends. The only major difference would be his amazing skills once he'd picked up a guitar.

He dumped his guitar in a corner of the hall in their new home, walking back to the car to take out his gear and get rocking. Their dog Akamaru **[A/N I know Akamaru is Kiba's dog, but here he's Sasuke's. Thank god for AU fics...]** almost crashed into him while running around like animals always seem to do when excited.

"Watch where you're going, buddy" the kid said smirking. He brushed a few hairs off his black Nirvana t-shirt and plain jeans. His mother called him.

"Sasuke, how about bringing some stuff in?"

"Well look at this, I'm carrying stuff."

"But that's _your_ stuff."

"Who cares? It needs to be brought in anyway."

His mother didn't bother to respond since she was carrying a shitload of boxes and god knows what more, and needed her full attention to make sure she didn't drop it. His father came driving down the street with their furniture, but he didn't care: He was too busy claiming the top floor all for himself. He kicked out his brother, forcing him to take the other room downstairs.

Sasuke finetuned his instrument and played a random guitar riff, before running back downstairs and helping his dad unload the furniture.

-----

Everything was in place, and Sasuke was upstairs rocking out again. This time it was no ordinary riff, but Nirvana's legendary 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'.

Oh yes, he was a big fan of all sorts of guitar players. From Kurt Cobain to Zakk Wylde and from Slash to Kirk Hammett. At his former school he had started a band called Strike Point Zero, but disbanded it as soon as he was told they were moving. Too bad, since they had potential. But then again, he had had a few heated arguments with the lead vocalist. Alright, he hated the guy. So maybe it was better this way. He was ripped from his thougts by his mother calling him.

"Sasuke, you coming? We're going to meet the neighbours."

"Be right there!" he called back, unplugging his guitar and dropping it in its stand. He patted Akamaru on its head and gave the dog a snack before leaving it alone at the house.

The weather was perfect: not one cloud in sight, not cold but not too hot either, a slight breeze playing with the leaves. He noticed it for the first time today actually, since he had been too busy moving stuff in to pay attention to unimportant things like the weather.

He rang the bell to the house of their neighbours, a girl his age opening the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi. We're the new next-doors. Just thought it nice to introduce ourselves. I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he said, shaking her hand and entering.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

She was cute to say the least: she was short, about five foot five (Seeing as he was about six feet four that was short), with slightly longer than shoulder length pink (seriously, PINK!? WTF?) hair and emerald eyes. Her smile held something innocent, yet mischievous.

His family and hers had met and were now enjoying a cup of coffee. Turned out he was going to the same school as her. He patted their dog absent-mindedly, thinking about his ex-girlfriend. His new next-door Sakura reminded him of her. He frowned. Cheating, back-stabbing bitch.

"Hey, Sasuke was it?" she asked. He looked up.

"Yep. 'Sup?"

"Was that you playing guitar earlier?"

"Sure thing. I've been playing guitar for about as long as I live."

"Really? I play guitar too!" She exclaimed. He smirked.

"No kidding? How long?"

"About three years by now, but man, you put me to shame."

He smirked again. "Thanks. But I don't often play random shit. I cover legendaries like 'Enter Sandman' and 'Fear Of The Dark' most of the time."

"I'm dying to hear it."

Sakura stood up and gestured him to follow, showing him her gear. He whistled. It all looked slick. A black ESP LTD EC-400 with a Fender Vintage Reissue '65 Twin Reverb Amplifier, and on top of that a BOSS DS-1 distortion pedal, the very same as Kurt Cobain himself always used.

"Nice stuff you got here, girl."

She smiled. "Thanks. Wanna see what I can do with it?"

He smirked. "Let's rock."

She started off with 'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns N' Roses. He nodded approvingly. When she was done, she looked at him.

"Whatcha think?"

"Sounds good. Reminds me of when I played that stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I have grown from rocker to heavy metal head. I now listen and play Metallica, Godsmack and Disturbed and that kind of stuff."

She sat down, saying "Really? Then what equipment do you use?"

He shrugged. "My Gibson Les Paul Vixen, Line6 Spider Valve 212 Combo Amp, Electro-Harmonix Metal Muff Distortion Pedal, and sometimes my MXR Distortion+ pedal. But only if I go GNR [**A/N GNR is short for Guns N' Roses]** or Nirvana."

She stared at him. He returned a puzzled look."Dude, that's some gear you've got."

"Heh, Wait until you see what I can do with it" he replied cockily, to which she handed him her guitar. He took it smirking, fine-tuned it to his liking and started Metallica's 'Master Of Puppets'.

She was amazed when he came to the second solo: he played it almost as good as Kirk Hammett himself did,and that was something not many guitar players in the world could say.

He strummed the last chord and immediately continued with a complete different song, called 'Pressure' by Paramore. She looked at him surprised and started singing along with it.

He hit the last notes and looked at her smirking.

"You know, your singing isn't half bad."

"Thanks" she replied, smiling and slightly blushing. They got into a conversation about bands pretty soon after, and were interrupted by their moms calling them.

"Sakura, come help me clean up would ya? Pakkun knocked something off the table again. He's _your _dog, remember?"

"Sasuke, time to go home! You've got school tomorrow and I don't want people to get a bad impression about you."

They both sighed and left to attend to their respective duties.

-----

7:03.

Please let the guy who suggested school to start so early that he had to wake up at such inhuman times burn in hell for all eternity.

Sasuke groaned, got up, and slumped to the shower. About ten minutes later, he came downstairs, a black pair of jeans loosely on his hips and a black Iron Maiden hoodie covering his torso. He made himself some breakfast and dropped down on the couch, ignoring the highly enthousiastic dog circling around him. He swiftly ate his breakfast and went upstairs again to check his email. Curiosity struck him when he saw a new message from Sakura.

_Hey Sasuke,_

_Just so you know, you can check the site of the school every day for updates on your schedule. Today, for exapmle, we've got the first two hours off. Check it out every now and then, as it coulld save you the trouble of being at school an hour early. _

_Rock on  
__Sakura_

"Wicked. First two hours off."

He ditched his bag and picked up his acoustic guitar. He didn't hold playing Heavy Metal at 7:38 AM for a good idea, so something less rough had to do. He imagined a drum beat as he played Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Sweet Home Alabama', followed by 'Wonderwall' by Oasis.

Two hours of guitar playing later, Sasuke jumped on his bike, mp3 player plugged in his ear. Of course, Metallica was blasting a hole in his ear drums with 'Orion'. He passed Sakura, and greeted her.

"Hey, Sasuke. What you listening to?"

"Orion."

"Awesome. Lemme guess, you can play that one too, right?" she asked smirking. He returned the smirk.

"Of course."

He lost himself in thought, remembering this idea he was having since last night, and decided to ask her. "Hey, Sakura, do you know any people at school that might be interested in forming a band? You know, like me on lead guitar, you on vocals/rhythm, and some other guys for the rest."

She looked up surprised. "You want me on vocals?"

"Duh, long time since I heard anyone sing as good as you."

"Really?"

"Yep" was his reply, a smirk on his face. Sakura smiled back and soon, they arrived at school. A few girls looked up, surprised to see a girl like Sakura with a guy like him. They didn't even know him, but that didn't seem to matter. He parked his bike, walked inside and off to his first class: Economics. Boring.

-----

Lunch time. Sakura walked over to the place she'd meet with her friends. As soon as she came in sight, a flock of girls swarmed around her. They all started blabbering and the poor girl couldn't make out what they were talking about at all.

"Girls, Shut up! You're driving me crazy!"

The girls obliged and sat down again, eager to hear the story about the boy she had come with. Sakura sat down too, took a sip from her drink and stated talking.

"Alright, so the guy I was with this morning ain't my boyfriend. He's my new next-door, and he's really a great guy."

"He's handsome" one of her friends giggled. "I like Iron Maiden too." Sakura looked up.

"Since when? Since the seven seconds that you've seen him? C'mon Karin. Iron Maiden ain't nothing like the crap you listen."

"Name one big difference between Iron Maiden and Nickelback!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "For example, Iron Maiden don't pretend to be some badass rockers, they really are."

"Good point..." another friend said. Karin huffed. Sakura smirked and walked over to the black-clad boy who seemed lost in his thoughts while listening to his mp3 player.

She took one of his earphones and put it in her ears, sitting down next to him. He looked up, smirked, and selected 'Waking The Demon' by Bullet For My Valentine. They listened to the song for a while before Sakura invited him to come over and meet her friends. He sighed, agreed ("Got nothing better to do anyway") and followed her.

"Sup, ladies. I'm Sasuke. I'm more or less new here."

Karin smiled kinkily and clinged to him. "Hey Sasuke. I'm Karin. I'm into your music too."

Sasuke looked at the girl. "Really? I always need to test people who say that. So, what was the first track on Iron Maiden's 1982 album 'The Number Of The Beast'?"

Karin fell silent, and Sasuke smirked. "Thought as much. I'll tell you now that I totally despise posers."

Another girl asked "So what's the good answer?"

He looked to Sakura, who got the hint and smirked. "It's 'Invaders'. Not exactly the best track on the album, but it's alright."

Sasuke noticed two guys carrying guitar bags, and asked if there was any possibility to play here. The unknown girl, who introduced herself as Ino, nodded and pointed him the music room. He said he'd check it out after school and made a mental note to himself that he would bring his guitar tomorrow.

-----

The next day he walked into the music room, not sure what to expect. He looked arount to see two guys and a girl taking turns on the drums, two chicks with bass guitars, a bunch of people with normal guitars and a few people fighting over the mics. He connected his Vixen and started Dio's 'Holy Diver'. Some people looked up to see who was playing, and the guy currently on drums fell in sync with him. Soon, one of the bassists played along too, and Sasuke himself took care of the vocals. He sang:

_Holy Diver,  
__you've been down too long in the midnight sea  
__oh, what's becoming for me_

_Ride the tiger,  
__you can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
__oh, don't you see what I mean_

_gotta get away,  
__Holy Diver, yeah_

_Shiny diamonds,  
__like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue  
__something is coming for you_

_Race for the morning,  
__you can hide in the sun 'till you see the light  
__oh, we will pray it's all right_

_Gotta get away, get away_

_Between the velvet lies  
__there's a truth as hard as steel  
__The vision never dies  
__life's a never ending wheel_

He cut it off, and the rest stopped playing too. He looked at the people present and decided to do things the good old 'to-hell-with-it' way.

"Alright, guys. You probably don't know me. I'm Sasuke, and I'm looking for some people interested to start a band."

Some people snickered, but a few seemd seriously interested. A cocky guy asked him how good he exactly was, to which Sasuke smirked and pulled off a very tricky Van Halen solo. The guy was awed, and backed off. More people were convinced that he was good, so one of the two bassist girls spoke up.

"My name's Temari. I play bass, as you might have guessed. Anyways, your plan sounds good to me. Do you already have some other people?"

He looked at her and said. "Yea. I got this girl called Sakura on vocals/rhythm. She's my next-door, actually, so we often hear each other play. We often jam together, too. She's good, I'll tell you. But what about you?"

"Oh, I can play" Temari replied. "Check this out."

She pulled off a very tricky bass solo, and Sasuke saw potential. He took out his phone and texted Sakura, telling her to come over to the jamming room. She came in a minute later, and Sasuke let Temari play her 'audition' again. Sakura was psyched, and Sasuke welcomed Temari to the band. The only thing left was a drummer, and neither of the kids there seemed qualified. They decided to print some flyers and throw an audition.

-----

Sasuke had set up a drum kit, and the twelve people came in one by one. The first one plain sucked, and it looked like he didn't really know what he was doing. Second came a young girl, and did fairly well. Sasuke wrote her number down and told number 3 to come in. Number 3, a big and somewhat creepy guy, did okay, but had a hard time keeping a steady beat. Number 4 and 5 were taken into consideration, number 6, 7 and 8 weren't. Then came number 9.

Sasuke was amazed by the talent this guy had. He played two parts perfectly, and ended with a somewhat tricky drum solo. Sasuke wrote down the number, an exclamation mark next to it.

After hearing them all play, the three band members discussed who was best suited and finally congratulated number 9 with his place in the band. Now that the band was complete, all that was left was a name. Sasuke had suggested his old band name, Strike Point Zero, but none of the others liked it.

"We need something that represents us as a group" the fresh drummer, Naruto Uzumaki, said. "I mean, SPZ is cool and all, but has nothing to do with us."

"What do you think is better suited then?" Sakura asked. Naruto pondered, until Temari came with a suggestion.

"Guys, how about Dark Angel?"

"Too much like Morbid Angel. Next."

"Well, I was thinking Dead Sanity" Sakura said. "It does somewhat represents us since we're all more or less crazy." The rest chuckled, and Sasuke said to keep it in mind. He himself came up with Breakdown, and they all liked it. Sasuke smirked.

"Alright people. From now on, we as a group are known as Breakdown."

-----

Four months had passed since Breakdown's formation. They were rehearsing for the upcoming band battles, but Sakura was completely out of it today. She sang horrible, missed notes, even forgetting entire parts. Sasuke saw that this wasn't gonna work, so he told the rest rehearsal was off and sent them home. Sakura left to her room, tailed by Sasuke.

Once they were in, Sasuke said "What the hell's wrong with you today, Sakura? You sucked! This ain't like you at all!"

To his surprise, she started crying and before he knew it he was next to her, comforting her.

"I-I'm so-rry" she said sobbing. "It's just- it's Neji..."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the mention of her boyfriend. He looked at her and asked "What about him? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No..." she looked away. "Not physically. But I saw him yesterday..."

"Go on."

"I saw him kissing another girl!" she shouted and broke down again. Sasuke felt anger well up in him.

"That's it. He's dead." He took her phone from her desk and called the cheating bastard.

The guy picked up, saying "Hey, baby. How are you?"

Sasuke could hear the anger and coldness in his voice as he said "You just signed your death wish, asshole."

"What the- Who are you? How did you get Sakura's phone?"

"You know me. It's me, Sasuke. And I'm going to kill you for what you've done!"

"What? Sasuke? What are you talkin' about, what I did?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you cheating, backstabbing fuckfaced dicksucker."

"What are you- Oh, shit. Tenten."

"Bingo, asshole. Now get runnin' 'cuz I ain't gonna play nice next time I see your ugly mug. Just so you know" and with that, Sasuke hung up. He hugged Sakura and she shifted into his lap, still weeping. They remained like that for a while, Sakura crying and Sasuke comforting her.

"Thanks" she said after a while, drying her eyes and smiling sadly. Sasuke returned the smile.

"Don't mention it."

He stood up and intended to leave, but was stopped by her. She pulled him back on the bed, her lips crashing into his. His eyes widened, but he eargerly returned the kiss. When they broke apart, they looked each other in the eye smirking.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smirked.

"I kinda have liked you for a while now."

"What? Since when?"

"Since the very beginning."

Sasuke didn't answer, but smirked and pulled her in for another kiss.


	2. Author's Note

**Important note**

I've made a fresh start after two years of absence. I am sick of my old name and my old inbox flooding with emails I never read, so I started from scratch with a new name. For anyone looking for new work, go to my new account at www(dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/3060201/VictimofYourOwnCreation.

**LazyNinja**


End file.
